All About Black
by Lylie London
Summary: Harry hated everything about the name Lestrange. At least, he thought he did... until he meets a girl with that name at Hogwarts. Not what you think it is! Romance, Humor, and will involve commentaries from heaven. Hehe... OotP spoilers. *chapter 2 up*
1. Stressful Day

A/N: Hello and welcome to my little fic. FACTS: -Sirius is dead.  
- James and Lily are dead Thanks for reading those facts. Now one little note. HOW COULD SHE KILL HIM?!?! *disolves in tears on the floor* NOOOO!!! PADFOOT!!! On with the story.set after sixth year.  
  
=All About Black=  
  
CHAPTER ONE: STRESSFUL DAY  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, doing charms homework by the fireplace. It was a cold September evening, and rain was lashing at the windows, determined to get through the thick castle walls.  
Sitting beside Harry was a clever, brown haired witch who was attempting to help a certain Ron Weasley understand the difference between turning a cat into a catfish as opposed to giving a cat rather ugly looking fins.  
"But what's the POINT?" Ron asked in frustration. "Who would even WANT to turn a cat into a fish?"  
"Well," Hermione answered sternly, "that is definitely not the point. Oh, let's say a cat attacks you, then you can turn it into a fish!"  
Ron glared at her. "The only cat that's likely to attack me around here is Crookshanks!"  
"He would NOT!"  
Harry sighed. If only they would stop arguing for one minute! His scar was hurting a bit and he needed some quiet time to think. Harry finally got up and left the room, emerging into the castle hallways through the pink lady portrait.  
The truth was, Harry had not enjoyed his summer one bit. With Voldemort back, the Order was very busy, meaning he had only got letters from the Weasleys and Lupin about once a month. And there was another thing bothering Harry.  
His godfather, Sirius Black. It just wasn't fair! I don't deserve this, Harry thought savagely. Why did everyone he cared about always have to die?!  
Walking blindly down the hallways, deep in thought, Harry was brought back to full consciousness when suddenly he found himself lying flat on the cold castle floor.  
"Excuse me?!"  
Harry looked up to see an extremely pissed-off looking girl standing in front of him. Pretty good-looking too, he thought. The girl was wearing a blue and silver tie with an eagle on it, which informed the slightly dazed Harry that she was in Ravenclaw house. Her hair was black and curly, and fell down far past her shoulders in a tight plait.  
"Hello? Do you SPEAK English?!" the girl practically yelled at Harry.  
"Sorry, um, sorry about that, I, uh," Harry muttered.  
Sighing heavily, the girl rolled her bright chestnut eyes at him. "Obviously not. It's alright, I guess. I'll forgive you for walking into me. I probably shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just, I've been having a rather stressful day. Please remember to look where you're going in future. "  
She offered her hand to Harry, who took it and pulled himself upright. "I'm not having the most relaxing day either," he admitted.  
The girl nodded. "Yeah, the weather isn't helping at all. Nasty cold rain. Oh, I'm Evelyn Lestrange."  
Harry gaped at her. "Le-Lestrange?"  
Evelyn raised a dark eyebrow. "Now you have hearing disabilities, as well as sight?"  
Harry was very dazed. Lestrange? There was only one name in the world he hated more than that. *cough* Umbridge *cough*. Bellatrix Lestrange was the death eater who was responsible for Sirius' death! And now it looked like she had a daughter attending Hogwarts. Why had Harry never seen her before?  
"Oh my gosh!" Evelyn was now the one staring. "You're Harry Potter! I didn't recognize you."  
Harry was quite unsure of how to handle the situation. All he knew was that every time the word 'Lestrange' echoed in his head, he felt a burning anger and hatred.  
" Harry Potter, eh?"  
"What year are you in?" Harry asked coldly.  
"Um, fifth," replied the Ravenclaw.  
Ravenclaw? Now Harry was even MORE confused! How could a death eater's daughter get sorted into Ravenclaw?  
Suddenly, Evelyn grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom off the hallway.  
"Before you go and get all angry at me, there are few things I'd like to explain to you." Evelyn was looking strangely resigned, as if talking to Harry had been something she had long been putting off.  
"Go on," Harry prompted, interested to find out what kind of excuse this girl had for being the daughter of death eaters.  
"First of all," Evelyn began, "I would like to state that I hate Bellatrix Lestrange just as much as you do. And, secondly, I am also against Voldemort and all death eaters."  
"But you're a death eater's daughter!" Harry pointed out intelligently (not).  
"No, I'm not. The woman I live with, my guardian, Bellatrix Lestrange, is not my mother. Nor is her husband my father. Even though I have lived with the Lestranges all my life, they are not my parents. I swear."  
"Then who are your parents?" Harry was curious now.  
"I think you knew my father, although I made him promise not to talk to you about me."  
"I knew your father?"  
But the girl wasn't listening. A kind of haze had come over her eyes, and Evelyn looked far angrier than she had earlier, yet there were tears in her eyes. "I hate that bitch. And Bellatrix Black has the nerve to complain to ME about having her cousin's daughter dumped on her!" She ranted at a very taken back Harry. "So what do I do about all her complaining? I refuse to put up with it. And I tell her so. Then what does she do? Gets back at me. How? By getting rid of my father."  
Tears were pouring freely down the girl's cheeks now. She shivered and whispered quietly so Harry could hardly hear her. "Poor Padfoot."  
And Harry decided his day had just gotten MORE complicated. If that was possible.  
Abruptly, the Ravenclaw girl turned and ran from the room, her footsteps echoing down the hall. Harry had only one choice . . .  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: WOW. . . emotional. Heehee, cliffhanger. I promise more romance and some great humor in the next chapter. All you need to do is REVIEW. Did you get that? REVIEW OR DIE. Just kidding. ~Emery 


	2. Watching Over Us

A/N: Welcome back! Thanks to all my kind reviewers.  
  
Lisa-Chan3 = Yep, Sirius had a daughter. Hahaha.  
  
OtterMoon = Thanks for your kind review!  
  
This is chapter two, and it looks to be longer and more fun. Enjoy!  
  
=All About Black=  
  
CHAPTER TWO: WATCHING OVER US  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Harry had only one choice . . . He had to follow her. He sped out of the room, his lean frame and Quidditch muscles straining to catch up with the girl.  
Yet there seemed to be no point, for Evelyn Lestrange was walking towards HIM.  
"Sorry, Harry," she apologized, them having caught up to each other. "WAY too much stress."  
"That's alright," Harry grinned a little lopsidedly.  
Wow, cute smile, thought Evelyn. Great, now I have a crush on Harry Potter. I'll add that to the list right beside Draco Malfoy, she thought with heavy sarcasm.  
"So. . ." Harry started. "Let me get this straight. You're the daughter of Sirius Black, but you've been living with the Lestranges all your life. But you've obviously known your father too. What about your mother?"  
"Died giving birth to me. . . school girlfriend of Padfoot's," Evelyn said shortly.  
"Okay. So you didn't want Sirius to tell me about you? Because he sure didn't."  
Evelyn smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just had this impression that you were a stuck-up little problematic psycho tragic hero boy. Of course, that was before I actually MET Rita Skeeter."  
She laughed and continued. "But last year Sirius told me how you were really a "great kid", and he wanted me to talk to you. And then since my dad's . . . death . . . I guess I figured I should talk to you. Because you might need a friend who, um, understands it all."  
Harry looked at Evelyn. Woah, she has really pretty eyes, he thought. They remind me a lot of Sirius. . .  
"Yeah, a friend would be nice."  
"Then friends it is, Mr. Potter," Evelyn agreed.  
"As you wish, Miss Lestrange."  
"Please, good sir, you may call me Miss Black." She giggled.  
"Alright then, Evelyn, what do you suggest we do?" Harry didn't feel tired, and was eager to find out more about this girl.  
"We could probably get hot chocolates from the house elves in the kitchen. Oh, and you can call me Evie."  
The two headed off to the fruit bowl downstairs.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Meanwhile, behind the curtain, way up in wizard heaven, Sirius Black sat on a small, cottony pink cloud. Beside him, sittings on a normal WHITE cloud were James and Lily Potter.  
"Ooo, look James!" Lily squealed in girlish excitement. "They've met!"  
James and Sirius both peered down through a window of glass, and watched as their fifteen and sixteen-year-old children walked down the Hogwarts halls together.  
"Ha!" Sirius gloated. "I knew it would happen."  
"They were just MEANT for each other," Lily expressed dreamily.  
"Lil, sweetie, they're just friends," James informed her.  
"Oh, whatever." With that Lily stood up, flicked her red hair at James, and walked off cloud number 7. "I'm going to get some fruit punch." (A/N: Don't ask.)  
"So, Padfoot, buddy. What's up with pink cloud? Getting in touch with your feminine side?"  
Sirius leaped off cloud 9 and attacked James. "Hey, I was kidding!"  
The two best friends settled down and watched the window with great interest. James got bored with watching them just chatting on their way to the kitchens, so decided to search around for the Window Remote of Doom.  
"Hey, James!" Sirius yelled. "Look at that! Evelyn just slapped Harry right across the face!"  
"Are you serious?" James asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, man!"  
Returning for a look himself, James gazed through the window. "But there's not even a red mark on Harry's face!"  
Sirius laughed. "Of course there isn't."  
Nonplussed, James stared expectantly at Padfoot.  
"I was kidding, she didn't slap him," Snuffles admitted.  
"But you said you were serious!" James complained.  
"Ah, but Prongs my dear friend, I am Sirius."  
"WHAT???"  
  
Sirius had now succeeded in successfully completely confusing James Potter.  
"Jerk" was all Prongs had to say about the matter. Then Lily returned, and the two shut up.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Tickle the pear," Harry instructed.  
Evie did so, and the door to the kitchens opened. The house elves hurried to bring them a tray of hot chocolates and biscuits, magicking a table to the corner.  
Harry and Evelyn sat down, now warm and a lot less stressed. They began to chat about nothing in particular, and soon the topic turned to Sirius.  
  
"I really miss him," Harry confided.  
"I know, me too. But think. . . he's with James now. And they're probably up there looking down on us right now. . ."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sirius cackled evilly. "Prongs, would you be a good man and pass me the Window Remote of Doom?"  
And James handed it over.  
Sirius looked at it like it was the greatest treasure he had ever held, and then began to sing quietly.  
  
"Evelyn and Harry, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. It's not their fault, it's not up to them, 'Cause I've got control, heaven's greatest gem. First come love, then comes. . ."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: NEVER, I repeat, NEVER give Padfoot the Window Remote of Doom. MUHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, this should be interesting. Sadly I may not be able to update until Monday, because I will be at a friend's house, but I will try. Thanks for REVIEWING!  
  
~Emery 


	3. Remote Control

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here. Thanks to all those people who reviewed.  
  
Chayter (Blue Wolftin) = I won't hit you, and thanks for the compliment.  
  
OtterMoon = Haha Sirius would never want to let them fall in love on their own. That wouldn't be half as much fun!  
  
Emerald*Lily501 = I think we should all go smack Rowling. Poor Padfoot!!!  
  
chloezoegwen = Thanks!  
  
=All About Black=  
  
CHAPTER THREE: REMOTE CONTROL  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Way up high in wizard heaven, Lily Potter walked quickly over fluffy white clouds until she reached the cloud where James and Sirius sat.  
"Hmm," Sirius murmured. "Which button to press?"  
For there, through the window to the living world were Harry and Evelyn, just waking up in their beds.  
"Lily!" James greeted his wife. "How are you?"  
"Great," she smiled. Then she saw what Sirius was doing. "Padfoot!"  
"What?" He replied innocently. "It's none of your business."  
Sirius and James were hovering over the Window Remote of Doom. "We thought we'd make Harry and Evie fall in love," James informed Lily.  
"Or just make them kiss!" Sirius started laughing evilly again.  
"Really, you two," Lily sighed. "You're so immature. Why don't you just let them fall in love on their own? I mean, anyone can see they're meant for each other."  
"Aww, Lily, that's no fun!" Sirius whined.  
"Yeah!" James agreed.  
Ah well, thought Lily, she'd just have to take this into her own hands. With that, she snatched the remote from the men's hands. "Let me see that."  
There were many buttons on the remote. She clicked the 'love' section, and numerous options flashed up.  
"Ooo I like the first one!" Sirius was pointing to 'Make Target Tell Their True Feelings'. "Haha that would be sooo funny!"  
"Shut up, Padfoot. I want option two!" James attempted to click 'Make Target Tell Their True Feelings in Public'.  
"Really now. We are selecting option three." And with that, Lily pressed the button.  
'Make Target Act on Their Feelings'.  
All three began to cackle. Poor, poor Evelyn.  
With that remote, they could ruin anyone's social life!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Morning, Harry," said Hermione brightly, as they ate breakfast in the great hall. "Sleep okay?"  
Harry nodded. In fact, last night he had slept very well. Not to mention dreaming of Evelyn.  
Meanwhile, over at the Ravenclaw table, Miss Black herself was feeling a little strange. This morning, for some reason, she was feeling very emotionally charged. Not only that, but she seemed to have no control over showing these emotions.  
"Class, come on, students class time!" Professor McGonnagal wandered around the hall, ushering students off to class.  
Evie grabbed her books and walked quickly off to Care of Magical Creatures, a new subject for her this year. Her parents had made her switch out of Muggle Studies. . . Damn deatheaters.  
She reached the edge of the woods, where Professor Grubbly-Plank was pairing up the class to take care of Scnackters; small, fluffy grey creatures with large teeth.  
"Now be very careful with your Scnackter. They are quite vicious, although will relax if you feed them often." The Professor was handing out black roses with which to feed the Scnackters.  
"Today I think we'll have inter-house pairings. Ravenclaws, please select a partner from Gryffindor."  
Evelyn walked up to Harry. "Hey, want to be my partner?"  
"Sure," Harry replied.  
They found a little Scnackter, and began to care for it. "So. . . how are you?" Harry asked Evelyn.  
"Pretty good. Although I'm not sure how I'll be once we're through with these nasty critters," Evie replied.  
Harry grinned. Damn, thought Evelyn, there's that bloody cute smile again! Suddenly, she felt very inclined to kiss Harry. And that would have been just fine if she had been able to control herself.  
Evie's so pretty, Harry was thinking. I wonder if I'd have any sort of chance with her?  
And that was when she kissed him.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, running around and dancing with James. "This is way better than the movies!"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Hmm," she murmered. "I wonder why there's no way of turning the setting off?"  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Wow. Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Evelyn Black had just kissed him?! That could only be good.  
Evie was currently blushing very vividly. Why had she lost all control over her emotions today? This was not good. Sure, she liked Harry, but kissing him in front of the entire class was a really stupid idea. The people who had seen them were staring; the others getting the news whispered to them.  
"Professor, may I please go up to the castle?" Evelyn asked her teacher. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Of course, Miss Lestrange." The woman smiled.  
And Evie ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she reached the castle. Harry, watching her, decided to follow.  
Evelyn burst in through the front door, panting.  
"Something burning, Evie?"  
Great. It was Draco Malfoy. They had known each other for quite a few years, as their parents ofter visited. "Shut up, Malfoy."  
"No, thanks." He stepped up closer to her. "I rather like talking to you."  
Evie looked up at him. Gods, he was hot. Perfect white skin, cold grey eyes, silvery blonde hair. . . and he was so close.  
"Wow, Evelyn, you've usually slapped me by now. I didn't know you had gotten so comfortable with me being close to you," Draco smirked.  
"Well, now you do," Evie replied softly, and ran her fingers down his cheek. He looked at her in surprise, but then grinned. She leaned in closer, and her lips met his. She kissed him, hard, losing herself in the feeling. He pulled back, looking deeply into her bright chestnut eyes.  
"You're beautiful," he whispered, his arms around her small waist.  
It was then that the front door opened, and in walked Mr. Potter.  
"Oh my god."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Hahaha. Oops, sorry Harry! I soooo didn't mean it! LOL. This is great. Well. Please REVIEW! Hear that?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks. ~Emery 


End file.
